


"He's too little for me"

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, One Shot, Short One Shot, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Dialogue requested One Shot. Tormund and Tyrion tease Jon about Daenerys. Jon finds Dany in his room.-     -     -“I heard you once thought that I was ‘too little’ for you…what did that mean?“





	"He's too little for me"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request. Originally posted in Tumblr by @Violet-eyes-Silver-Hair (me)

The men gathered inside Jon Snow’s study the night of his return to Winterfell. They settled around the map in the center of the room, wooden sigils littered its surface. They were tallying up all their forces to prepare for the tactical meeting that awaited them on the morrow. Jon had told Daenerys it was not very important for her to be there, as no actual planning would take place. She had thanked him with a quick kiss, and hurried off to his chambers before anyone could see her. Jon was trying to end the meeting quickly so her could return to her side, but he recognized the importance of their task. 

“Your Dragon Queen, how many men does she have?” Tormund asked.

Tyrion moved the wooden sigils into the spot that marked Winterfell, “Forty thousand Dothraki, and eight thousand Unsullied.”

Tormund clapped Jon in the back, “I didn’t think she would march all her armies North, well done Snow! ‘mazing what a pretty face and raven curls can do to a woman.”

Jon was grateful that there were very few people in the room to hear his comment, but even so, he scowled. 

“Daenerys saved our lives beyond the wall,” he reminded him, “You were there- how could you speak that way about-”

“Oh, settle down, Snow,” Tyrion mused, “We know our Queen would never relent her power merely because someone seduced her. I’m sure your wildling friend here didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Jon Snow has good honor,” Grey Worm stated, “He is right, no one should speak ill about Queen Daenerys Targaryen.”

Tormund grunted, “The dwarf speaks true, eunuch. Anyhow, I’m sure her grace is too good for a northern bastard with a small pecker. Then again, I’m sure a small cock is better than no cock at all!” 

Tyrion let out a bark of laughter. Jon wanted to refute him, but thought it wiser to bite his tongue. 

The imp poured himself some wine, “Well, she did say you were ‘too little’ for her.”

Jon couldn’t help but to whip his head around, “I don’t believe that.”

Tormund snorted, “I thought good King Snow didn’t like us talking about his Dragon Queen.”

Tyrion smirked and sipped his wine, “Alright, well, I think thats all for tonight, Your Grace, if you would please excuse us?” 

His words were dripping with sarcasm, but Jon nodded all the same, “We’ll meet here tomorrow morning. For the sake of ur Queen, come sober.”

“Of course,” Tyrion agreed, sipping the last of his wine. The rest of the men left at his dismissal, though he wasn’t King anymore.

He made his way into his room. He considered knocking before entering, but he thought it would look queer to an outside eye if the King knocked on his own room. Jon entered, and bolted the door after him. 

Daenerys didn’t look up at his arrival. She was inside a tub, her back to him, and steam rising elegantly all around her. It was the first time Jon had seen her silver curls loose and wet, sticking to her skin. He stepped closer and crouched behind her, curling his hands on her bare shoulders. Dany let out a soft sigh and rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed. 

“I thought I was going to wait all night,” she purred. 

Jon moved her wet hair away from her neck and kissed under her ear. Daenerys moved her hand up to his hair and pulled him closer. He chuckled.

“Tyrion said something interesting tonight,” he murmured in her ear. 

"Really?” she hummed.

“Mhm,” he said, unclasping his iron gorget, “I heard you once thought that I was 'too little’ for you,” He stood up to take off his boots, then proceeded to unlace his leathers, “What did that mean?”

Daenerys chuckled and turned faced him, “Well, if I must say it, you’re slightly shorter than most men, Jon, but then again, most you’re, uh-” she smirked, “-A bigger man, in your own way.”

Jon laughed, throwing the cotton shirt over his head and stepped out from his breeches. Daenerys moved aside on the tub eagerly, and allowed him to climb in. She settled herself over his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. He broke away, smiling.

She smiled back, “What?”

“Well, you’re smaller than me,” he pointed out, running his hands down her back.

“A small dragon is more powerful than a grown man,” she teased, shifting her weight on his lap, “or, say, a wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short rip


End file.
